


Bad Things

by lonesomewriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, True Blood AU, Vampire!Viktor, Vampires, basically Viktor is Eric and Yuuri is Sookie, telepath!Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonesomewriter/pseuds/lonesomewriter
Summary: Telepath Yuuri goes to a vampire club to investigate the murders of his colleagues, and meets the god-like club owner, a two thousand years old vampire Viktor.“Who - who is he?”“He’s Viktor Nikiforov, the oldest vampire in this club,” Chris answered truthfully, gulping down his drink in one go before continuing. “Probably nearly two thousand years old, I’m not exactly sure. You wanna go talk to him?”Yuuri’s head was dizzy when he tried to comprehend the fact that someone had really lived for so long. That vampire surely must have a lot of stories to tell. “Is he a bad guy?”“All vampires are. But he’s definitely someone you wouldn’t want to be in bad terms with.”You don't need to know anything about True Blood to read this.





	Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

> My work for YOI Spooky Week Day 1: Vampires.
> 
> This is my first published fic ever, so please be gentle ^^ I also apologise for all mistakes, English isn't my first language and this isn't beta'ed.
> 
> I took this scene from Dead Until Dark. It's been ages since I read the books though so it's not the most accurate, and I changed some parts (Chris is definitely not Bill in here for one). It was nice visiting the time I was obsessed with True Blood by writing this :D
> 
> The title is from Jace Everett's song :s

Yuuri stepped out of the car with the slightest struggle, already regretting he’d ever agreed on wearing the ten-inch killer heels Phichit had persisted on him. The leaf-strewn asphalt shimmered in the orange lights, and Yuuri couldn’t recall a moment where he’d felt more out of his element.

He inhaled the brisk air, the smell of rotting leaves and mud filling his nose, and straightened his back before beginning to walk forward. The cold breeze of the crispy October wind brushed over him, and he wondered if he should’ve worn a jacket after all. The black, cottony dress shirt was way too thin for the night, but Yuuri trusted his friend’s sense in fashion over his any time, even if it meant catching cold.

He stared at the club in front of him with furrowed brows. It seemed pretty bland for Detroit’s most renowned vampire bar, but Yuuri’s knowledge of such places was pretty limited to really tell. But judging by the grey box in front of him, vampires didn’t put much effort in facade.

He draw a deep breath, and stepped forward to join the line waiting outside the entrance.

“Well hello there, mon chérie,” a thick voice whispered to Yuuri’s ear, and he felt firm fingers wrapping around the curve of his ass. He yelped and surged away from the intruder, glad to not trip in his heels as he turned to look at the person behind him.

He was a man in his twenties with curly, blond hair, slaying a v-neck shirt and a button-up dress jacket and eyelashes that could put any girl to shame. Yuuri placed a hand over his beating heart as the man grinned at him.

“I’m sorry if I scared you, mon petit chaton,” the man purred, looking up and down at Yuuri’s appearance before licking his lips in approval. “But my, you look gorgeous.”

“Are you Chris?” Yuuri asked, not knowing if he’d want this man to be his partner or not. But the man nodded and took his hand, kissing it softly before flashing another of those flirtatious smiles at him.

“I have the honour,” Chris said and released Yuuri’s hand, placing his own to Yuuri’s waist before leading him towards the entrance of the club. “And you’re Yuuri. Tell me, have you ever been to a vampire club before? You don’t really look like a fang-banger to me.”

Yuuri shook his head as they pressed through the line of people at the entrance, feeling giddy under the scolding faces the people gave him for cutting the line. He’d never been important enough to do so.

“Well, I hope you’re prepared. I promise you this is not an ordinary night club,” Chris’s lips twitched in amusement, and Yuuri didn’t know if he should feel offended or not.

They stepped into what seemed to be a small, dim lit hallway with tiny torches on the walls leading towards the real entrance. Yuuri took notice of the red carpet and grand flower vases as they passed through, but had no time to prepare what met him once they stepped inside the real club.

Loud music buzzed through the air, and the place was crowded. To Yuuri’s left was a dance floor, filled with people grinding against each other, showing way more skin than Yuuri was used to seeing in public. He turned his head away in embarrassment, the smell of sweat, smoke and alcohol thick in the air.

To his right there was an expensive looking bar counter with a tattooed bartender behind it pouring drinks with skilled hands. Yuuri’s heart jumped to his throat when the woman turned her head and looked at him straight in the eyes, smiling widely and revealing a pair of white fangs. Yuuri’s blood stilled in his veins as he realised what exactly she was.

“Mon canard, you have to work on that expression if you don’t want to be eaten alive,” Chris said in an amused tone, grabbing Yuuri by the shoulder and guiding him towards the counter.

“Uhm,” Yuuri staggered towards the bar, his eyes never leaving the bartender’s. “Are all the workers - are they all vampires here?”

Chris was silent for a minute before answering. “I think no, not all of them. But usually humans come here to see vampires, and it would be quite off-putting to be served by a human. But you must understand it’s purely for business.”

Yuuri nodded, too astonished to ask more of the questions that began to pour to his mind. He let himself be dragged to the bar counter, where the red haired vampire eyed him without an ounce of shame. Yuuri shivered when he thought of what she was capable of doing, feeling suddenly very vulnerable. He was glad Chris was with him, even if he wasn’t a vampire and thus no match if something were to stir a fight.

“Hello, mon sucre d’orge,” Chris purred to the bartender, who rolled her eyes but smirked nevertheless. “How’s it been here while I was gone?”

“Peaceful,” the red-hair flashed her fangs as she laughed brightly at the sour yet playful face Chris made. The smiled dropped from her face quicker than it had appeared, making Yuuri wonder whether it had even been there in the first place. “But not really, though. The regulars have been asking after you. I still think you’d make a tremendous vampire.”

Chris laughed at that, and Yuuri got the expression this wasn’t the first time they’d discussed the topic. “In your dreams, Mila. But anyways, I actually have some business here this time. See, my friend here would like to ask you some questions.”

If the vampire was surprised by what Chris said, she didn’t let it show. Instead, she turned to look at Yuuri with unreadable expression. “He does?”

“Uhm,” Yuuri hated himself for blushing over nothing, but wasted no time getting the three pictures out of his pocket and displaying them on the counter. “Have you seen any of these people around here over the last month or so?”

The woman took one glance at the pictures. “I’ve seen these ladies here. The man looks cute, but I haven’t seen him around before. Is he your friend?”

Yuuri ignored the question. “Do you remember who they were here with?”

“That’s none of your business,” the woman spat, and shivers ran up Yuuri’s spine. The vampire seemed to notice his uneasiness, and relaxed slightly. “You don’t really notice that here, who goes with whom and such.”

“Thank you for your time,” Yuuri said and was about to take the pictures back, but the vampire pointed her finger at the black haired girl, Sara.

“This one wanted to die.”

Yuuri froze, his eyes dropping from the red-haired woman to the one on the picture. Had Sara really come here in the hopes of getting killed? Yuuri shuddered at the thought.

“Well, I kinda guess everyone who comes here wants to, in a way,” the vampire continued as if what she’d just said was completely normal. Yuuri guessed that for her, it was. “We are the Death, after all.”

Yuuri was grateful that Chris chose that moment to grab him by the arm and escort him to an empty booth across the dance floor. But the whole way from the counter to the table, Yuuri felt the bartender’s eyes in his back, burning him with the reminder that he really was surrounded by dead people here.

They sat down, and Chris handed Yuuri his drink. Yuuri took a sip, hoping it would ease the ache in his chest at the situation he had dumped himself into. Chris was a blessing, not asking him a single thing while they quietly consumed their drinks.

When he was about halfway through his drink, Yuuri closed his eyes. He concentrated on the people around him, and opened his mental walls to sneak a peek into the minds of the people who visited a place like this. Maybe, if he was lucky, he would get a hint of what had happened to his friends.

His mind quickly overflowed with dozens of pictures and thoughts of the most disgusting and graphic pictures and feelings possible, and after barely a ten seconds Yuuri shuddered and decided he wouldn’t get anything from these people.

“What was it?” Chris asked, and Yuuri was grateful his companion had already been informed of his telepathic powers. He shook his head and took a long sip from his drink.

“Sex,” he finally managed to mutter, “it’s all these people have in mind. Just sex.”

“Even me?” Chris had a devilish smirk on his face, and Yuuri gave him unamused look.

“I wouldn’t listen to you, it’d be rude.”

“Not if I say it isn’t. You can take a look inside my mind any given moment. I’m sure you’ll be more than satisfied,” Chris winked and Yuuri decided then and there he would never ever under any circumstances try to read Chris’s mind.

“Someone’s got their eyes on you,” Chris said suddenly, and Yuuri lifted his eyes up from his drink. He turned to look where Chris was pointing at, and all the air was suddenly sucked out of his lungs. At the far end of the club sat the most delicious looking man Yuuri had ever laid his eyes upon.

He was tall and statuesque, with long, silvery hair and cheekbones you could cut glass with, paired with eyes as blue as the ocean in a windy day. He looked like a character straight from a romance movie poster, and Yuuri flushed from head to toe as he drank the man up.

And then, the man turned his head and locked eyes with Yuuri.

Sparkles ran through Yuuri’s body as he found himself unable to turn away from the man or break the eye contact, and his cheeks blushed heavily as he saw the man looking him up and down, shamelessly letting his interest shown.

“Who - who is he?”

“He’s Viktor Nikiforov, the oldest vampire in this club,” Chris answered truthfully, gulping down his drink in one go before continuing. “Probably nearly two thousand years old, I’m not exactly sure. You wanna go talk to him?”

Yuuri’s head was dizzy when he tried to comprehend the fact that someone had really lived for so long. That vampire surely must have a lot of stories to tell. “Is he a bad guy?”

“All vampires are. But he’s definitely someone you wouldn’t want to be in bad terms with.” 

“And you think I should talk to him?” Yuuri found it hard to believe it would be necessary, but he would be lying if he said majority of him didn’t want to see the man closer. “Isn’t it dangerous?”

“Not if I’m with you,” Chris said and flashed Yuuri one of his confident smiles. “I’ve known him for a while now, and he owes me a couple of favours. Besides, he’s the owner of this place and should know if something shady is going on under his nose.”

Before Yuuri had time to argue, Chris had taken his arm and was leading him towards the silver haired vampire. Yuuri’s heart jumped to his chest, and he hoped he could keep himself composed long enough to get the information he wanted.

The vampire locked eyes with Yuuri as they walked towards them, and Yuuri had to break the contact before he became too flustered. He noticed a small, blond boy sitting across the silver haired vampire, and Yuuri wondered what was the age policy in vampire clubs like this.

“Well hello, Viktor,” Chris’s voice was low and husky, and Yuuri felt shivers running down his back. Somehow he got the feeling that Chris and this vampire - Viktor - had more intimate past than he’d originally thought.

“It’s been a while,” Viktor directed his words to Chris, but kept his eyes glued on Yuuri. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Ah, my friend Yuuri here would like to ask you some questions.”

Yuuri didn’t dare look at Viktor, and so he eyed the teenager in front of him. He had looked almost angelic from afar, but the closer Yuuri and Chris had gotten the more and more sour his face had turned. By now Yuuri was almost certain he would explode in any given second.

“What are you staring at, asshole?” the teenager spat with a voice that held too much weight for his age, and Yuuri’s heart jumped to his throat. Was this small boy a vampire, too?

“Now now, Yuri, no need to get so angry,” Viktor’s voice had a hint of amusement in it, but the small vampire only looked angrier if possible. Yuuri noticed how they both had thick accents, and wondered if that was something even time wouldn’t fix, or if it was a chosen feature.

“Uhm,” Yuuri felt himself at loss for words for the umpteenth time that night, and he hoped it would all be over soon. “Have you seen - seen any of these people around here over the last month?”

He shoved the pictures on the table, cursing himself for stuttering. Viktor hadn’t seemed to notice, although Yuri’s lips twitched in amusement. Yuuri sighed in relief, wanting to have the atmosphere as relaxed as it could be with two vampires around.

“I’ve only seen her,” Viktor said after a while, pointing at Sara. “She wanted to feel pain. I don’t know of the others.”

“I’ve seen the girls,” Yuri had looked surprised that Viktor had answered, but by some obligation had chosen to answer, too. “The first one was the most boring and pathetic creature I’ve ever had the displeasure of meeting.”

Yuuri tooked the pictures from the table and thanked the vampires for their help. He was just about to return to his booth when he felt cold fingers grab his wrist. He turned and saw Viktor looking at him intensely. Even though the touch was freezing, Yuuri’s body heated up under the piercing gaze of those deep blue eyes.

“Why don’t you guys join us?”

Yuuri glanced at Chris, who despite the calm and playful interior looked slightly taken aback by the request. Yuuri guessed it wasn’t everyday Viktor invited people to spend time with him. They sat down, as Viktor’s tone didn’t leave much time for arguments, and Yuuri felt a tinge of unease settling inside his stomach.

He let his eyes wander over the club, and lifted his mental barrier slightly. He didn’t want to have the same overflow of emotions as before, and chose to concentrate on one mind at a time. Listening to other’s thoughts while also trying to hold up his concentration was exhausting, and after no time Yuuri felt a headache beginning to brew at the back of his mind.

He was about to give up when he realised there was some hassling going on in the toilets. He furrowed his brows, focusing solely on figuring out what the fuss was all about.

His eyes shot open suddenly, and he grabbed Chris’s hand, rushing his words out in hurried whispers. “There’s a cop in the toilet, about to find a vampire too invested with a human. Chris, we have to go now.”

Chris’s eyes widened in fear, and he turned to give Viktor some sort of sign before taking Yuuri by the arm and guiding him towards the back of the pub. Yuuri’s heart rate was plummeting up, and he lifted his walls back up when he understood the cop had already found the vampire and his poor victim.

Chris took him out through the employees entrance, and the cold air hit his skin even harder than before. They waited by the door until Viktor came through with Yuri and the red-haired bartender, motioning for Chris and Yuuri to follow them.

“How did you know we had to leave?” Viktor’s voice was curious, not giving away even the slightest hint of panic. Chris tapped Yuuri on the back, his smile strained and lacking its usual, playful warmth.

“My friend here is a telepath, you see.”

The other vampires snapped their heads towards Yuuri. The bartender looked genuinely impressed, whereas Yuri’s expression was astounded. Viktor’s face was unreadable, which only managed to make Yuuri even more unsettled.

“I’ll take Yuuri with me, you can have the car,” Viktor said and took Yuuri’s hand to his own. “My men will handle the situation here for now.”

Without waiting for an answer, Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, and just like that he rose from the ground and into the dimly lit sky. Yuuri screwed his eyes shut, afraid he could faint if he looked down now. He hadn’t realised before that vampires could actually fly, but now that he knew better, he hoped he’d never found it out.

The cold wind brushed against Yuuri’s skin, sending shivers down his spine. He grasped onto Viktor as if his life was at stake, and couldn’t help the burning sensation in his stomach when he inhaled sharply and realised Viktor smelled warm and musky. 

They flew in silence for a couple of minutes, the only sounds being the buzzing of the wind and the slightest rustle of their clothes. Yuuri’s whole body was warm, the places Viktor was touching tingling from the contact. Yuuri prayed he wouldn’t get too worked up by Viktor’s presence, already embarrassed by how he was reacting.

Viktor took him to the top of the tallest building in the city, and Yuuri kept his eyes shut until he was standing safely away from the edge. His heels clacked against the cold stone, the sound echoing in the empty rooftop. He shuddered in the cold air, and found Viktor looking at him with curiosity behind his eyes.

There wasn’t a lot of light, and Yuuri could just barely make out the outlines of Viktor’s body, those sparkling blue eyes the only clear thing underneath the starry sky. Viktor’s skin was as white as milk, and Yuuri wanted to run his fingers through his collarbones, just to see if he was made of marble after all.

“Are you okay?” Viktor’s voice sounded even deeper than before, and Yuuri’s stomach turned upside down. The vampire stepped closer, and Yuuri wondered if his breathing had always been this irregular. 

“You’re shivering.”

“I - it’s quite cold in here,” Yuuri whispered. Viktor tilted his head slightly, and stepped even closer into Yuuri’s space.

“Is it really?”

Yuuri nodded, his cheeks flushed and eyes fixated on Viktor’s suit jacket’s embroidered collar. The vampire was so close to him Yuuri could have felt his breath tickling against his skin, if he’d only been alive. The thought made his insides squirm, and he stepped back.

“Let me warm you up,” Viktor demanded, and with one suave step wrapped his arms around Yuuri. “I’ve heard kissing is quite the way to transfer body heat.”

Viktor dipped his head towards Yuuri’s lips, and Yuuri’s brain short-circuited. Was he really going to let this vampire have his way with him? On one hand, he could be killed if he refused, but on the other hand, he never wanted to have a dead lover.

Yuuri yanked his hand away and freed himself from under Viktor. His chest was heaving with the way he’d held his breath, but he didn’t let it bother him as he looked Viktor dead in the eye.

“You can’t just do that!”

“I can’t?” Viktor sounded curious, as if Yuuri was playing with him. It only furiated the japanese more, but before he could say a word, he felt something flowing through his body in soft spasms, as if some power was flooding through him ever so softly.

It took him only a second to figure out that Viktor was trying to lure him with some sort of vampiric power, and Yuuri gasped aloud. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Have sex with you?” the honesty in Viktor’s voice made Yuuri flush deep scarlet from head to toe. How the vampire could just say that aloud and look so casual doing so was beyond Yuuri.

“Viktor! You can’t just - you can’t,” Yuuri stuttered and blushed heavily, stumbling on his heels as he tried to get more distance between himself and Viktor. Before he could face-plant on the ground, Viktor had his arms around him once again.

“Yuu~uri,” the way Viktor rolled the name off his tongue send sparks down Yuuri’s lower body, but Yuuri refused to blush any more than he already had. He cleared his throat and disentangled himself of Viktor, looking down to his feet in frustration. He hated how affected he was by this vampire.

“I want to go home,” he said quietly, not lifting his eyes off the floor. “It’s getting really cold and honestly, I’m very tired and -”

He was shut down by Viktor’s hand that gently pressing on his lips. Yuuri lifted his eyes to meet the sparkling blue ones, and shivered by the intensity of the gaze Viktor looked at him.

“I can fly you home,” Viktor whispered, lowering his hand from Yuuri’s lips to cup his chin. “I won’t say I’ll be happy to end the night here, but I will respect your wish. On one condition, though.”

Yuuri was sure his heart would fail by the rate it was pounding in his chest. He gulped, afraid his voice would betray him. “What do you want?”

“A kiss,” Viktor’s voice was husky, and Yuuri’s mouth went dry by the tension between them. It was as if some invisible magnet was pulling his body towards Viktor’s, and it took his everything not to melt into the tight embrace that waited him. Yuuri blinked twice before nodding.

“One kiss,” he clarified, letting his breath ghost over Viktor’s lips, not breaking the eye contact they had. He smiled when Viktor leaned forward, but stepped away before his lips could touch his. “You’ll get it once I’m safely back home.”

Viktor beamed at Yuuri’s words. His whole face lit up, and the smile he flashed was wide, heart-shaped and so genuine Yuuri wondered if all vampires were like this. He couldn’t help but smile back at the ancient being, and took his hand happily.

“Hold onto me tightly, Yuuri,” Viktor chirped, and lifted Yuuri into his arms, hugging him firmly against his body. Yuuri buried his face into the crook of Viktor’s nape, and inhaled sharply. Viktor’s smell filled his senses, and Yuuri felt a little dizzy even though they hadn’t set off to air just yet.

He held his eyes shut when Viktor hopped off the building and flew them towards his apartment, feeling safe in the vampire’s arms. Yuuri felt himself drift asleep, but managed to stay awake long enough not to stagger when Viktor placed him gently on his balcony. Yuuri hoped Phichit would be home, or else he would have to use the fire escape to get down.

He wiped his shirt in order to make himself more presentable before the unavoidable kiss, and turned to look at Viktor. He was standing on the railing of the balcony, the street lights underneath him illuminating his skin to glow like a gemstone. Yuuri’s eyes widened when the man crouched and leaned towards him, and Yuuri stepped closer until he could’ve been able to count all the white lashes in Viktor’s eyes. 

“Well, I guess I owe you something,” Yuuri breathed, and grabbed Viktor by the collar, surging the vampire’s mouth to finally meet his own. Yuuri gasped by the coldness that touched him, but soon melted against the talented way Viktor’s lips worked with his mouth.

Warmth spread to Yuuri’s chest, and he felt himself relax into Viktor’s arms. His mind was swimming, his mental barrier sliding away as all coherent thoughts left his body. Viktor slid his hand behind Yuuri’s back, and when the cold skin touched his lower body, Yuuri let out a long whine. Viktor took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, and let his other hand curl into Yuuri’s gelled hair, tangling it by the process.

Yuuri moaned lewdly when Viktor bit his bottom lip with more force than he was used to, but somehow it felt just right. Yuuri chased the kiss to the point he was out of breath before reluctantly leaning away so he wouldn’t faint. He was panting loudly, his lips swollen and head swimming with million and a zero thoughts at the same time.

“Wow,” he whispered, looking at Viktor with a tightening chest. The vampire looked adorable, his face pale but nowhere near as collected as it had been for the better part of the night. His eyes were shining with all the bottled emotions, and Yuuri wanted to kiss him again. And so he did.

This time the kiss was shorter, yet even more passionate. It was when Yuuri noticed his headache had gone he realised he couldn’t hear a thing. He broke the kiss and looked at Viktor with wide eyes, trying to listen to the thoughts of other people, but heard nothing at all.

For the first time in his life, he was at complete peace both mentally and physically. He laughed softly and captured Viktor’s lips once more with his own, this time for a soft peck.

“Yuuri,” Viktor’s voice was hoarse, and it took all the willpower Yuuri had to not jump him right then and there. “Can I - I need -”

Yuuri was dizzy, realising the composed, nearly two thousand years old vampire in front of him was at loss for words. Yuuri laughed from the bottom of his heart and cupped Viktor’s cheeks with his hands. “Gosh, you’re adorable.”

“Yuu~uri,” Viktor whined, but smiled nevertheless. Yuuri saw his fangs, and the laughter died in his throat. Why did Viktor had them in sight? Was he so hungry?

“I think I need to go inside now,” Yuuri said reluctantly, and slowly moved away from Viktor’s arms. “It’s been a pleasure meeting you.”

Viktor closed his eyes and shuddered, leaning closer to Yuuri and inhaling sharply. Every cell in Yuuri’s body screamed to give in to the vampire, but he knew he couldn’t. He pushed Viktor off gently, morphing the most apologetic smiles to his face.

To his surprise, Viktor didn’t try to stop him. He smiled at him softly before standing up, leaning dangerously close to the edge of the railing, eyes shimmering and voice lower than it had been thus far. “We will meet again, my Yuuri.”

And with that, the vampire disappeared into the night. Yuuri touched his lips with his fingers, wondering if he’d really see him again. While he had been unsure before, he now knew he had to meet Viktor again, to feel those cold lips against his own once more.

He smiled and looked out into the starry sky, knowing that Viktor would be under those same stars, thinking of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> I have a tumblr if anyone is interested, you can find it [here](https://lonesome-writer.tumblr.com/)


End file.
